Electronic devices continue to provide an ever growing number of functions, services, and applications as people continue to find ways to integrate them into our daily lifestyle. Indeed, current consumer electronic devices are available to instantly provide information and even perform select automated tasks at any given notice. For example, such popular electronic devices are the intelligent automated assistant devices that respond to voice commands and perform the recognized commands accordingly. Such examples of these intelligent automated assistant device include the Amazon Echo® with the Alexa voice control system, Google Home, Apple iPhone® with Siri voice system, Android phone with the Cortana voice recognition system, and the like. These intelligent automated assistant devices may then be connected to and control security systems (e.g., video, cameras, door locks, etc.), appliances, environment controls (e.g., heating and air conditioning controllers), and the like.
Due to their promise of convenience, these intelligent automated assistant devices with voice control technology are growing in popularity as they are now becoming a common item in many households, where some even have one placed in every room. More specifically, these intelligent automated assistant devices may be coupled with Internet technologies and even connected to other supported electronic devices and systems, which may allow these intelligent automated assistant to perform a greater number of applications and functions. As such, these intelligent automated assistant devices may then enable its users to verbally connect with the device and even control internet searches, entertainment systems, home appliances, environmental systems, security systems, and other electronic devices. However, while intelligent automated assistants offer the convenience of controlling a plurality of devices and systems all with a single electronic device, they also pose a serious potential threat to our personal privacy.
This is because most electronic assistants are always “listening” and on standby to hear for recognized audio commands. As such, the intelligent automated assistants may continuously and passively be gathering or monitoring auditory and even visual data. Furthermore, if the intelligent automated assistant devices are connected to the Internet, as most intelligent automated assistant devices are, it is a possible scenario that another person may remotely gain access and control of the intelligent automated assistant device without the owner's awareness or consent. Thus, the person may be able to gain access to any of the microphones and cameras located on the intelligent automated assistant device, which may then allow the person to stream or record live audio and visual feeds. Thus, the owner may be unaware that his or her intelligent automated assistant device has been compromised and that the area immediately surrounding the intelligent automated assistant device is no longer safe or private. Thus, there is a real privacy threat posed by these intelligent automated assistant devices.